elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yenammu
Yenammu is a Dunmer scout who resides at Dutadalk's Yurt in Ahemmusa Camp, an Ashlander settlement. Background Yenammu is one of the three Gulkhans of the Ahemmusa tribe of Ashlanders. The Nerevarine speaks respectfully to him and treats him with courtesy in order to gain access to the Ahemmusa tribe's wise woman. He also offers training to the Nerevarine in Athletics, Long Blade, and Block. He lives with Dutadalk in their yurt. Interactions Ahemmusa Nerevarine This part of the main quest can be started by talking to Yenammu after completing the quest "The Path of the Incarnate." The Nerevarine is visiting the different Ashlander tribes in order to be named "Nerevarine" by all of them. Yenammu directs them to their Wise Woman, Sinnammu Mirpal. Inventory Yenammu has the following items in his inventory: *Chitin Tower Shield *Common Pants *Common Shirt *Steel Katana Dialogue Greeting "If you have come to steal, we have nothing, outlander. If you have come to fight, then kill us, and be done with it." Greeting (after the quest "The Path of the Incarnate") "If you have come to steal, we have nothing, outlander. If you have come to fight, then kill us, and be done with it. But if you are the Nerevarine, please, find a safe place for the Ahemmusa." :Ashlanders "We are the Ahemmusa. And we will be the last of the Ahemmusa, if we do not find a safe place. The blight kills our game, our herds, our hunters and herders. We cannot protect ourselves from the blight-sick animals or blight monsters. If you can help us, please speak to our wise woman, Sinnammu Mirpal." :Nerevarine "Speak to the wise woman, Sinnammu Mirpal. She is our leader." :Nerevarine prophecies "Please. Do not speak to me about prophecies. We need help right now." :safe place "We need a place to go where our herds and people can be safe from the blight and blight monsters. For us, it is a matter of life and death. We hope some happy day the Nerevarine of prophecy will defeat Dagoth Ur, and cast down the false gods, and the blight will be gone, and there will be no more sick animals or monsters, and we can live here in peace. But if we do not find a safe place now, we will not survive to see that happy day." ::Greeting (during the quest "Ahemmusa Nerevarine") "Some say you are the Nerevarine. I hope that is true, and that you can find us a safe place." :::Greeting (after the quest "Ahemmusa Nerevarine") "Thank you, Name. You have made a safe place for the Ahemmusa. You have our gratitude, and our support." :::safe place "You have made Ald Daedroth a safe refuge for the Ahemmusa. Thank you, Name." healer "Mamaea is our healer. You'll find her in her tent." trader "Our trader, Lanabi, has her yurt with the ashkhan's and the gulakhan's yurts." Appearances * de:Yenammu pl:Yenammu Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Ahemmusa Camp Characters Category:Morrowind: Ahemmusa Tribe Members